roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WendigoLamet/Was this Love
1…..2…...3...Repeat….. ' 1…………..2…….3…….Repeat' ' Breathe,' 1……..2…….3…..Repeat You’re alright ''' '''You’re okay She’s here “Hey! Stop your fretting!” a spear tip tore through her white dress to her skin jabbing into the fesh drawing a small wound and blood. All earned from the victim was a surprised glance and a yelp, “To believe you’d be so low like this right now.” When the sun wasn’t beating down upon her the man was obviously bald and young in his 30’s with two golden arm bands and brown sandals. He lacked the tunic instead a wrap around skirt at the waist tied by a leather belt. He was obviously from a higher end family. Leather was expensive. ' '''Quit your mind racing just do what you learned. ' '“One….Two...Three…” only to be jabbed again and brought to her knees in front of marble stairs. She dare not look the person in the eye. She could imagine his glance. How disappointed must he be. ' '“The decision has already been made just not the method of death.” a toothy grin rested on the man’s face as bangs covered most of his eyes, “But then again I knew this was coming so I prepared the perfect way for you to atone.” Her hands were bruised and calloused from long weeks in the prison and her knees covered in dried blood from scrapes and wounds from the guards. One black eye and her clothes were tattered to her knee. The expensive ripped linen must’ve been sold. To think that someone she knew so well would end up being so cruel in her life. Did she know things he didn’t. Yes, she particularly did. ' '''“Tomorrow you will be thrown into a pit of crocodiles.” It was that...It set her off. Her brain switched off and only instincts of survival came on. The please’s and no’s and sorry’s rung through her mind like a beautiful choir. It was all planned? “How cruel can you be?!” “Dear, it simply runs in the family.” ' '-----------------------''' '-------------------------------' '------------------------------------' 'Here she was, the high and mighty Lioness, Princess of the Golden Empire, a murderer, a conspiracist, a plotter, a rebel. All the people wanted and needed her to be….For it was her destiny? The sun beat down upon her and the chains tugged at her wrists. Sekhmet was being led to her death bed just like he had promised. The familiar parental figure. Well what kind of father was he sending his own daughter to death. Maybe he was right. These guards annoyed her to the point where walking was even hard because of how hard they were pulling on the chains on her wrists. Behind her were other people and they were everyday criminals. She really had become this low. Reiling by memories might help...we have a while to go. ' '''“Sekhmet, listen to mama okay? I’m not going to be around for much longer.” A soft hand grasped at her light tanned skin desperately. It was a feeling all too familiar. “Mama wants you to close your eyes and just stick this in her mouth okay? Just a little poke. Mama isn’t feeling so well.” The four year old’s big blue eyes gazed in wonder at the jeweled instrument before her. She remembered a faint conversation with screams from the priests and shouts from her mother back. ‘Something about...if Mama dies then I will be okay and some curse thing will be broken’ Sekhmet just wanted to help her mother. That’s all she wanted as the woman lied down. The four year old sat on the bed hovering over her as the woman’s eyes were full of reluctant gazes. She obviously didn’t want to die..It’d be so painful for her to go like this. “Mama can we play after this?” The woman nodded her running a hand through the girl’s hair, “Y-Yeah….” Was this love? “So that’s what happened to her huh?” She never really thought about it, but then it hit her. Her mother asked her to stab her for some ritual that the priests had been convincing her she needed to do. Those priests were obsessed with making Sekhmet pure again, but when the nanny found Sekhmet cluelessly poking her mother with a big stab wound in the stomach instead it was obvious what happened. Either way she completed the priest’s wishes even if her mother was so reluctant about it. Was that love? Isn't she going to get a brother? Something about….with child, but it didn’t matter now. ' '“I promise you no matter what I will take you away to an oasis.” those words were blurted out of her mouth to the shorter girl that stood below her. All she could see was the growing embarrassment in the girl’s face. Was she sick? Don’t be silly of course not! Sekhmet in that moment didn’t understand what was going on. She spoke her mind. They are supposed to be happily together. Wait, WAIT, physical contact. Someone made contact with Sekhmet and she wasn’t okay with it. Till she looked down and saw the smaller form wrapping her arms around her waist. She felt a face buried in her stomach and a thank you whispered. A smile spread across her face and she shakily put a hand on the girl’s head. Was this love? She was 18 at the time anyway what a pity. Again her mind raced and tears cleaned a path of clean skin from her bruised and dusty cheeks. Blonde strands of hair fell in front of her face as they got closer and closer again. She wouldn’t be able to fulfill that promise anymore. It was all her fault for not killing him in that moment. The hesitation was her weakness. If she could kill Amon then of course she could get rid of her dad. She knew things he didn’t. Just like how her mother never told him and would feed things to her. If she needed to talk she’d just rant to Sekhmet because what’s a little kid gonna do? Remember it? Funny. Hahaha. ''' '''A sting across her cheek and the thud on the ground made it even more clear what the response to her question was. What was wrong with a simple question? She was 10 wondering a thing from her father. All she asked was if her mother really was the woman he wanted to marry. There was that white haired woman she despised in the corner. Sekhmet always called her Auntie Ipwie, but ever since Amon came along it wasn’t the same. She scowled at him and her cursing out something and running off. It was the first time she had that kind of contact with her dad. Was this love? Love was a botched word to her. She stood before the crowd seeing the common criminals beheaded until they forced her past walking to a small cliff. She saw the reptilian tales of those monsters wriggling beneath the water. They were probably salivating at the thought of fresh meat. “Any last words?” the guard turned to the 20 year old nudging her closer so maybe she would trip. All she opened her mouth to say was, “ ‘Ana...mustaedium. (I am ready) I wish to receive my punishment, but my last words are this. “There was a long pause before she walked herself over the edge still attached onto her chains. ' '“Yamut faziea (Die horribly)” Category:Blog posts